El héroe más popular
by Lyderning
Summary: Entra y vota por tu héroe/villano favorito. Primer enfrentamiento: GoGo Tomago vs Callaghan
1. El comienzo

El momento y la hora ya están acordados. Los héroes esperan ansiosos por su momento de brillar ya han preparado sus mejores movimientos y recuerdan los días de duro entrenamiento, el sudor del nerviosismo vuelve a ellos y los despierta, sus sentidos están inmersos en los latidos de sus corazones y el sonido de su respiración. Las gradas se llenarán, el silencio será remplazado por hincadas y abucheos que dependerán del ganador. La pelea ya casi está lista, lo único que falta…

Eres **tú**.

Bienvenidos a la encuesta de popularidad de Big Hero 6. Aquí se enfrentaran los personajes en batallas que se decidirán por la cantidad de votos que reciban. Los enfrentamientos serán de la siguiente forma: Cada semana dos personajes se enfrentaran, Baymax estará excluido debido a que no puede lastimar a ningún humano. Si no interfería con la historia original. Los personajes que se enfrentaran serán:

Fred

Hiro Hamada

Wasabi

Gogo Tomago

Honey Lemon

Callaganh

El límite para votar será de una semana, lo que significa que tendrán los resultados el próximo lunes. Suerte a todos los participantes, divirtámonos.

 **Primer enfrentamiento: Fred vs Honey Lemon.**


	2. Primer Enfrentamiento: Honey vs Fred

Enfrentamiento I: Honey vs Fred

El pentágono se ha abierto.

Los dos contrincantes avanzan hasta una plataforma. El lugar es oscuro pero una luz amarilla los guía. Al llegar inmediatamente son elevados y una voz les informa:

" _Hola, les habla Baymax. Bienvenidos al campo de batalla, para ganar es necesario romper la esfera que tienen, en el caso de Honey lo tiene debajo en la pechera y Fred en el tercer ojo, recuerden no salir de los límites del pentágono si no perderán. No teman lastimar a su adversario, ahora mismo no están aquí físicamente; si no que sus mentes han hecho una conexión con el nuevo sistema desarrollado por mí. Diviértanse._ "

Una luz se filtró por los marcos de una puerta. Esta se corrió a un lado dejándolos libres de su momentáneo encierro, avanzaron protegiendo sus ojos del nuevo nivel de luz que los rodeaba. Estaban en un lugar extraño, habían cubos por aquí y por allá del mismo color que el suelo: blanco.

Hacía falta mirar desde la altura en la que estaban para poder darse cuenta de que aquello era un pentágono. Una plataforma apareció frente a ellos, apenas pusieron ambos pies en ella otra apareció frente a ellos y así sucesivamente hasta poder llegar hasta un pentágono con dos X rojas.

— ¡Santa Madre de Megazord!, ¡esto es genial!— exclamó Fred desprovisto de la cabeza de su traje.

— Me da un poco de vértigo. — comentó Honey tomando nerviosamente la correa de su bolso.

— Nah, no te preocupes.

Un pitido les interrumpió, los cubos a su alrededor se tornaron negros y sus esquinas se colorearon de rojo el pentágono era el único que seguía blanco. —Supongo que ya es hora, ¿estas lista para enfrentarte al gran… FREDZILLA?— bramó glorioso.

— ¡Esto será divertido!

Lo primero que Honey hizo fue armarse con dos esferas. Una la lanzó al suelo provocando una cortina de humo, Fred miró hacia todos lados desesperado hasta que finalmente decidió dar un buen salto elevándose con una majestuosa pose sobre la cortina.

Divisó a Honey corriendo alrededor de esta y se dirigió hacia ella cayendo de panza sobre ella, pero Honey dio un giro y se alejó. Fred logró ser lo suficientemente rápido para dar un rasguño, lo que Honey no pudo evitar y resbaló lo que le dio la oportunidad perfecta a Fred para darle el golpe de gracia. Honey rápidamente se armó de otra esfera y juntó sus manos en forma de cruz con tal de proteger su centro.

Cuando Fred golpeó sus brazos ella lanzó la esfera y rodó, para mala suerte para Fred esta explotó provocando que su mano izquierda se pegara al suelo. Intentó saltar, pero solo logró alzarse unos metros del suelo, al segundo intentó logró elevarse más y tuvo el error de pensar que saltar una vez más no le haría daño, cuando la goma se volvió tan delgada como una soga Honey corrió hacia ella y jaló con el mismo peso de su cuerpo para luego rematar con las fuerzas de su brazos, lo que provocó que Fred cayera en picada y se estrellara contra el suelo. Este se quejó por el dolor que había provocado.

Levantó la vista, viendo a Honey acercarse; antes de darse cuenta Honey le había lanzado cuatro esferas pegándole al suelo y una cortina de humo. Honey se paró frente a él y explotó una esfera en su mano, la cual quedó encerrada en algo parecido a un guante de boxeo.

— Ha sido… — Honey respiraba agitadamente y unas gotas de sudor se hacían notables cuando se quitó el visor del casco, ya empañado, y sintió el frio chocar contra su cara— divertido. Pero debemos terminar.

 _El centro de Fred estaba incrustado en el tercer ojo_ pensó, lo miró para luego pararse a horcajadas y preparó su puño. Fred soltó una carcajada.

— Lo siento, no puedo permitirte ganar.

Fred soltó su aliento de fuego provocando que el casco de Honey se sobrecalentara, por lo cual retrocedió unos pasos. Fred levantó la mirada hacia su centro, lo arrancó de su lugar; salió de su traje y le arrancó el bolso a Honey mientras todavía intentaba quitarse el casco. Las esferas rebotaron en distintas direcciones.

Una rodó hasta Fred.

Ambos quedaron en la misma situación, Fred tenía una esfera que generaba una goma, Honey tenía su puño. Se miraron unos segundos antes de comenzar correr hacía el otro.

Fin del primer enfrentamiento.

 **Lo sé. Ha sido corto, pero Honey y Fred tuvieron dos votos cada uno. Lo que dejaba un empate, supongo que retomaré la pelea en un enfrentamiento futuro. Por ahora sigamos: Segundo enfrentamiento: GoGo Tomago vs Callaganh.**


End file.
